Forbidden Love Lorsque l'amour pousse au péché
by Kamy-love-drago
Summary: Drago aime Hermione, cependant un secret l'empêche de pouvoir lui déclarer son amour... Cet amour et la jalousie va le pousser au péché . /!\ INCESTE


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ~ Alors il s'agit de mon premier Dramione... et c'est surtout la première fois que j'écris un lemon =D J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ^.^ Je ne l'ai pas relu donc il risque d'y avoir des fautes je m'en excuse d'avance (-/\-)

Pour ceux qui n'aimerez pas le sujet de **l'inceste** je vous invite à cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite ...

Sur ce ... Bonne lecture (et s'il vous plait une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé . Histoire que j'améliore si mon OS a des défauts) = )

* * *

**18 ans plus tôt :**

Lucius Malfoy leva la tête lorsque des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Il autorisa l'importun à entrer avec un ton froid. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année , une belle brune aux yeux noisettes, pénétra dans la pièce.

- Jane … Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé de venir …

- Mr Malfoy... Je suis simplement venue pour vous féliciter pour la naissance de votre petit Drago

- Il n'y a pas que ça je le lis dans tes yeux. Parle.

- Tu sais … A force de trousser la domestique , celle ci tombe en cloque...

Lucius devint blême. Elle , cette domestique sang de bourbe,enceinte de lui... Un autre « héritier » allait naitre … Un sang-mêlé.

OoOoOoOo

Lucius avait alors enfermé Jane afin que la rumeur ne s'ébruite pas et l'avait faite passée pour morte lors de son accouchement. Celle ci avait mise au monde une ravissante petite fille : Hermione Granger. Elle avait pris le nom de sa mère , Lucius ne l'ayant pas reconnue. Elle ressemblait étrangement exclusivement à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle eut l'âge de servir des maîtres, Lucius en fit ''don'' à Drago. Celui-ci était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille et avait dit un jour qu'il l'épouserai lorsqu'ils seraient plus ''vieux''. Ce jour là il reçut des coups de Doloris de son père pour le punir de déblatérer de telles inepties. Drago prenait soin d'Hermione dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné, jouant avec elle comme avec une poupée , la coiffant et la maquillant avec de beau vêtements. Cependant quelques jours après qu'ils aient tout deux reçus la lettre de Poudlard, il surprit une conversation entre sa mère et son père en pleine nuit alors qu'il allait chercher un verre d'eau. Il apprit donc qu'Hermione était sa demi-sœur. Des larmes de rages avaient coulées en silence tandis qu'il était parti en courant dans la chambre attenante à la sienne où reposait la jeune fille . Non elle ne pouvait être sa soeur , c'était un mauvais rêve … Cette nuit là fut un nouveau tournant de sa vie.

**Présent : **

- Hermione fais moi couler un bain,s'il te plait.

Drago et Hermione, respectivement Serpentard et Gryffondor, étaient rentrés pour les vacances de Noël au manoir Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa étaient partis quelques jours en voyage d'affaire les laissant seuls tout les deux pour la soirée, le poudlard express partant le lendemain. Jane Granger était morte peu de temps après l'entrée des enfants à Poudlard par manque de soins.

- Bien Mr Malfoy.

- Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de m'appeler Drago quand mes parents ne sont pas là.

- Mais …

Il l'arrêta en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Pas de mais.

Hermione lui fit donc couler un bain. Drago se glissa dans l'eau sous l'oeil rougissant de la jeune fille qui fit un geste pour sortir de la salle de bain mais il l'arrêta.

- Lave moi les cheveux s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Honkey, demanda-elle avec des grands yeux.

- Je préfère quand c'est toi . Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant...

- On est plus des enfants Drago, répondit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Ce dernier lui offrit son plus beau sourire en coin.

- Tu fantasmes sur mon corps d'éphèbe ?

Puis il se rembrunit.

-Ou alors tu as peur de tromper Potter ?

- Je ne sors pas avec Harry tu te trompes, dit elle vivement. Il est juste gentil avec moi... Comme avec tout le monde.

Elle lava Drago dans un silence religieux. Ce dernier la congédia alors en lui demandant de l'attendre sur son lit le temps qu'il sorte de la baignoire et qu'il s'habille . Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la salle de bain, Drago s'allongeât dans la baignoire. Cette fille était sa sœur . Pourquoi était il jaloux de Potter ? Il l'aimait d'un amour immoral depuis tellement longtemps... Il souhaitait tellement pouvoir lui faire tout simplement tendrement l'amour, l'aimer au grand jour, faire tout ce que les couples normaux font. Mais ce n'était pas possible alors il passait sa frustration sur toutes les filles lui ressemblant plus ou moins...

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre 1h plus tard, Hermione dormait le visage paisible sur le lit. Elle était belle, angélique. Il l'a fit glisser sous les draps afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il s'allongea alors près d'elle, les larmes coulant toutes seules. Il l'aimait . C'était un fait indéniable . Il ne savait combien de temps il allait encore réussir à se retenir...

OoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient enfin de retour à Poudlard. Il avait pris, par inadvertance, le doudou d'hermione (une peluche en forme de chat) et voulait lui rendre. Il l'a trouva au détour d'un couloir... Potter lui faisant un câlin et approchant sa tête pour l'embrasser.

- Granger ! Hurla il.

Le cri fit sursauter les deux adolescents.

-Drago ? Murmura Hermione intriguée par la raison de ce rugissement plein de haine.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira, marchant rapidement dans les couloirs du 7e. La jalousie avait pris la place sur tout ses autres sentiments, l'empêchant d'entendre les cris de douleurs d'Hermione. Il l'a fit rentrer dans la salle sur demande. Cette dernière était assez petite. Il y avait simplement un grand lit et une armoire. Il la jeta brutalement dessus. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'attacher à ce lit pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais voir une autre personne que lui. Des menottes apparurent aux barreaux du lit. Il l'attacha alors avec. Hermione pleurait.

- Drag...

- TAIS TOI ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Tu te tape Potter depuis combien de temps hein ? 1 mois , 1 an ? Réponds !

- Tu... Tu te trompes... J'a...J'avais oublié Thuban …. Do-onc je me suis mise à pleurer et Harry a seulement essayé de me co-onsoler , sanglota-t-elle.

Il se mit à califourchon sur elle.

- Hermione n'oublie pas que tu es mon esclave ! Tu m'appartiens. Mes parents t'ont éduquée, t'ont nourris … Tu es à moi ! A moi ! Tu le comprends ?

- Je... Je ne suis pas un objet Dra...

Il l'empêcha d'en dire plus en l'embrassant forçant l'accès de ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue. C'était un baisé plein de rage et de désespoir. Lorsqu'il le rompit, il vit une Hermione stupéfaite et gênée.

- Drago...

- Je n'embrasse pas aussi bien que Saint Potty c'est ça ? Cracha-t-il plein de hargne.

Il ouvrit violemment le chemisier de la jeune fille, souleva son soutien-gorge dévoilant un poitrine rebondie et appétissante. Il commença à suçoter son mamelon droit tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de son sein gauche. Des larmes recommencèrent de couler le long des joues de Hermione.

-Il y a quelques choses que j'aurais du t'avouer il y a longtemps... Je l'ai appris à la mort de ma mère... Mon père c'est aussi ton père... Drago, nous sommes frères et soeurs ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

De surprise, il arrêta son office.

- Je sais...

- Tu … étais au courant ?

- L'été avant notre entrée à Poudlard, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon... notre père et ma mère...

Le chagrin de ce secret trop lourd, retenu depuis tellement longtemps, se transforma en larme salées coulant le long des joues pâles du jeune homme.

- Hermione … Je t'aime depuis le début, depuis toujours.. J'en deviens fou ! Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne vis que pour toi !

Il la détacha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissait faire... Il avait tant souffert , lui son premier amour, son dragon adoré... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils naissent avec ce lien de parenté... Au fond, elle ne vivait que pour lui, elle lui appartenait. Ses bras, alors ballant, allèrent trouver le cou de son frère et âme sœur.

-Drago... Ce soir, brisons les interdits...

Il se détacha alors d'elle, la regardant avec un air abruti.

- Tu... étais... es mon premier amour, balbutia-t-elle en devenant rouge, alors tant pis pour les conséquences … Je veux … faire l'amour avec toi, murmura-t-elle en retirant le chemisier déjà à moitié défait. Elle le jeta sur le sol, son soutien-gorge le rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Je... Ne pourrais pas m'arrêter ..

- Vas-y Drago, supplia-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa d'un baiser langoureux plein de tendresse . Il se mit à lui embrasser tour à tour le front, le bout du nez. Il lui déposa une multitude de baisers dans le cou, continua de descendre en lui embrassant chacun de ses seins, embrassa son ventre, ses cuisses qu'il ouvrit délicatement . Il lui enleva sa jupe qui retrouva les autres vêtements déchus. Il aperçu sur sa hanche droit un tatouage représentant un D et un M enlacé qu'il embrassa.

- Ne me quitte pas Hermione. Si tu disparaissais j'en mourrai …

Il lui enleva alors son dernier vêtement. Hermione se redressa alors pour retirer la chemise de son frère l'embrassant partout sur le torse. Elle détacha la ceinture de son pantalon de façon maladroite en rougissant. Il l'a poussa alors de nouveau sur le lit descendant à la hauteur de l'endroit alors encore jamais souillé. Il posa prudemment sa bouche sur la zone érogène de sa maitresse et se mit à la sucer provoquant des soupirs de contentement de la part de celle ci. Lorsque la cyprine commença à faire son apparition, Drago, tout en continuant de lécher, enfonça tout d'abord un doigt puis deux dans l'antre de sa sœur qui commençait à être particulièrement humide accentuant les halètements d'Hermione. L'odeur du précieux liquide d'Hermione et de leur corps en sueur l'excitait au plus haut point. Ne pouvant plus tenir il se déshabilla complétement. Son érection devenait particulièrement douloureuse.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? On ne pourra plus retourner en arrière, souffla-t-il.

- Un jour quelqu'un à dit «Si l'amour est un péché, punissez-moi Seigneur. », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère remplit d'amour.

Il plaça son membre durcit à l'entrée de l'antre encore pure qui ne le serait plus dans peu de temps . Il en avait tellement rêver. Il ne ferait bientôt plus qu'un avec son Hermione, son doux ange... Enfin il la pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible arrachant tout de même une grimace de douleur de la part de sa bien-aimée. Une fois qu'elle fut habituée il entama un va et vient. Ce fut un instant magique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Drago jouit au moment où Hermione planta ses dents dans l'épaule gauche de son frère. Il se retira alors d'elle pour s'étendre à ses côtés. Il lui caressa alors le visage en souriant, le premier véritable sourire de Drago Malfoy. Il fit apparaître une couverture sur eux et lui murmura alors doucement à l'oreille :

- Mon amour, lorsque nous quitterons Poudlard, nous nous enfuirons ensemble, là où personne ne nous connait...

- Et nous serons heureux ensemble, soupira-t-elle avant de s'endormir profondément le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
